


Sonate d'une coccinelle pour un papillon

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Series: Romantic and Fluff Lurora [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Music, teen Aurora, young adult Lucien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Il se laissait bercer par la beauté des notes qui s’échappaient de l’instrument et dévorait du regard la jeune lycéenne.
Relationships: Lucien Castle/Aurora De Martel
Series: Romantic and Fluff Lurora [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879840





	Sonate d'une coccinelle pour un papillon

**Author's Note:**

> The originals est à Julie Plec. Il peut être considéré comme la suite de You have something in your hair - let me get it for you ou bien se lire de manière indépendante. Inspirée par le prompt “Hm? Oh, sorry. I couldn’t help but stare at you.”.

Lucien ne bougeait pas, il était sur le pas de la porte, il écoutait Aurora jouer du piano dans sa salle de musique personnelle. Il se laissait bercer par la beauté des notes qui s’échappaient de l’instrument et dévorait du regard la jeune lycéenne. En dix ans elle avait tellement changé, elle était encore plus belle que lorsqu’elle était enfant. Il ne pouvait détacher son attention d’elle et de chacun de ses mouvements. Ses doigts fins caressaient chaque touche et il se surprenait à rêver que c’était sa peau qu’elle effleurait ainsi. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il assistait à une de ses répétitions et pourtant cela lui faisait chaque fois le même effet. Lorsqu’elle jouait elle ressentait la musique, elle lui donnait vie, elle ne savait pas tricher ni dans l’émotion ni dans l’intensité. 

« Tu comptes rester debout toute la soirée ?, lui demanda-t-elle les yeux clos sur un air de Beethoven. 

Il avait reconnu la mélodie de la sonate au clair de lune, un de leur morceaux favori. Elle lui avait toujours donné le nom des musiques et des compositeurs qu’elle jouait, avec le temps il avait fini par les retenir. 

-Non, pardon je ne voulais pas te déranger, s’excusa-t-il gêné. 

-Assieds-toi, lui indiqua-t-elle tout en continuant de promener ses doigts sur l’instrument. 

-Bien sûr, répondit-il.

Il avança en direction du canapé en velours rouge qui se trouvait à quelques mètres à gauche du piano. 

-Je voulais dire à côté de moi, précisa-t-elle en levant la paupière gauche. 

-A côté… à côté de...de ...to...toi, bégaya-t-il surpris. 

-Lucien serais-tu devenu sourd ?, le questionna-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. 

-Non !, s’exclama-t-il...Je voulais dire non, se reprit-il plus calmement. 

Il marcha jusqu’à elle et prit place à la droite de la musicienne sur le banc en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas la perturber. Il profita du fait que ses yeux soient fermés pour l’observer attentivement et sans retenu. Ses cheveux ondulés reposaient gracieusement derrière son dos, elle ne s’était pas maquillée mais même au naturel elle était magnifique. Elle était vêtue d’une fine robe d’été à manches courtes de couleur noire avec des petites fleurs blanches et il remarqua en descendant jusqu’à ses pieds qu’elle avait quitté ses sandales et était donc pieds-nus. 

-Je ne te dérange pas trop j’espère, le taquina-t-elle en sentant son regard sur elle. 

-Pardon, murmura-t-il en rougissant. 

-Lucien je plaisantais. J’ai composé une nouvelle sonate, tu voudrais bien l’écouter et me donner ton avis ? 

-Avec joie mais tu sais je n’y connais pas grand-chose dans ce domaine, tout ce que je sais c’est toi qui me l’a appris.

-Ne t’en fais pas ce n’est pas au niveau de la technicité que j’ai besoin d’une opinion mais plutôt au niveau de l’émotion, expliqua-t-elle. 

-Si je peux t’aider je le ferais avec un immense honneur, accepta-t-il avec un sourire sincère et impatient. 

-Parfait, alors ferme tes jolis petits yeux et laisse-toi porter par la musique, une fois que j’aurais fini tu me diras ce que tu as ressenti, lui indiqua-t-elle. 

-D’accord.

Il rabattit ses paupières et une fois qu’elle fut certaine qu’il ne les rouvrirait pas elle reposa ses mains sur le clavier et débuta sa mélodie. Lucien cessa de réfléchir, il écouta la musique dans son ensemble, prêta attention à ce que lui faisait éprouver au plus profond de lui, elle ne lui avait volontairement pas donné le titre, ainsi il n’était pas influencé. Cela semblait être un morceau doux, léger, mais avec certains passages plus nostalgiques et la fin était marquée par de l’espoir. C’était sublime et il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu inspirer à son amie une sonate pareille. 

-Alors, qu’est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

-C’était vraiment très beau, je me suis senti heureux en l’écoutant, mais j’ai aussi eu quelques moments où je me suis surpris à être nostalgique du passé sans que je sache pour quelle raison. Tes dernières notes semblent empreintes d’espoir, comme si tu attendais quelque chose, quelque chose de liée avec tout le reste, raconta-t-il. 

-C’est exactement ça !, révéla-t-elle choquée qu’il ai deviné presque tous les sentiments dont elle avait imprégné sa musique. 

Il ne su quoi répondre, il se contenta de sourire fier et soulagé d’avoir su rendre hommage au talent de la lycéenne. 

-Cet élément que tu as décelé sans parvenir à l’identifier c’est l’amour, signala-t-elle en lui adressant un timide sourire. 

-De l’amour ?, répéta-t-il confus.

-J’ai intitulé ce morceau Sonate d’une coccinelle pour un papillon, lui dit-elle avec le même sourire tendre. 

-Aurora tu…

-C’est l’histoire d’une petite coccinelle qui vit heureuse dans un magnifique jardin, elle passe toute ses journées avec son meilleur ami qui est un papillon, elle en est d’ailleurs folle amoureuse mais malheureusement pour elle il ne semble pas la remarquer. Lorsqu’il n’est pas avec elle il vaque à ses occupations sans se douter à quel point la petite coccinelle souffre dans son coin, lui conta-t-elle.

Il saisit immédiatement le sens de la métaphore, il comprit ce qu’elle était en train de lui avouer mais il ne pouvait y croire. C’était trop beau pour être vrai pourtant en la regardant il su qu’il ne rêvait, l’affection qu’ils éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre lorsqu’ils étaient enfants avait mué en amour secret que chacun cachait au fond de son cœur.

-Peut-être que le papillon aime lui aussi la coccinelle mais qu’il a simplement peur de ne pas être digne d’elle. Après tout il n’est qu’un insecte éphémère et il se doute que tôt ou tard il devra partir. Il se dit aussi que sa coccinelle belle comme elle est doit avoir beaucoup de prétendants mâles de son espèce qui lui tourne autour, alors il préfère se taire, l’admirer de loin et profiter du temps qu’il lui reste en sa compagnie, répondit-il timidement. 

-Elle les déteste, ils sont arrogants, immatures et malgré leur naissance dorée ils sont d’une vulgarité qu’elle trouve répugnante, déclara-t-elle avec une grimace méprisante. 

-Peut-être qu’elle elle n’est pas intéressée par eux mais le roi de la petite coccinelle ne verrait pas d’un très bon œil que sa petite princesse tombe amoureuse d’un simple papillon, rappela-t-il. 

-Il n’est pas obligé de le savoir…

-Aurora…

Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui, elle était si proche que leurs fronts se touchaient presque et il sentait son souffle sur lui. 

-Lucien…

-Aurora je...tu..

-Embrasse-moi, lui murmura-t-elle d’une voix douce et impatiente. » 

Il aurait dû désobéir parce qu’il n’était pas du même milieu qu’elle, il aurait dû refuser pour s’éviter la peine qu’ils devraient supporter un jour ou l’autre mais il en fut incapable pas quand elle avait ses yeux plantés dans les siens, pas quand son parfum le rendait fou et encore moins lorsque les lèvres de la jeune fille le tentaient comme le fruit défendu. Il prit délicatement le visage de la petite rousse entre ses mains et unit leurs bouches. C’était bon, c’était tendre, c’était sincère et c’était vrai, Aurora l’aimait et il aimait Aurora et à cet instant c’était la seule vérité qui avait de la valeur. Le reste du personnel n’existait pas, pas plus que le reste du monde, il n’y avait qu’eux cette salle de musique et leur amour. Le baiser se multiplia, ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient amoureux et ils avaient caché ce sentiment pendant trop longtemps alors maintenant il débordait, ils réfléchiraient plus tard aux conséquences, aux manières pour le préserver. Le papillon et la coccinelle étaient dans leur jardin secret libres de s’y aimer.


End file.
